Teen Titans ficlets
by K. A. Maples
Summary: A bunch of ficklets and some really long author's notes I've done on the current Teen Titans comic.
1. Kid Flash

Kid Flash

Author's Note:

I still remember the day I met Bart Allen. I was about 14 years old, at the local chain bookstore, browsing through their section of trades, looking for something to spend my gift card on. I had recently begun collecting comics (as opposed to just reading the ones my brother picked up), and I was looking for some good jumping in places.

I was looking at a Spider-Man trade when I spotted this goofy looking boy with big hair and bigger feet shoving the Flash aside. I had to know who this guy was, so I picked up the trade and began reading the Forward. I was a couple pages in when I spotted a familiar name.

Christopher Priest was the creator of the Super Hero Comedy '_Quantum and Woody'_, which I loved. I thought 'If Priest likes this Impulse guy, he must be cool.'

I walked out of the store with the goofy boy with the golden eyes, and I never looked back.

I was in love, and surprised to be so. Never before had I encountered a DC hero that appealed to me the way Bart did (and still does!). '_Impulse_' became the first DC book anyone in my family regularly collected (the second being Garth Ennis' '_Hitman_'). Until then, it had all been Marvel or Image or Archie Comics (my brother and I were big on '_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'_ until they killed the Mutamals in the early 90's). But reality challenged Bart Allen won me in a way that nobody else ever had, no matter what the company.

I followed him through his self-titled series, the team book '_Young Justice_', and as many of his guest appearances as I could find. When both his books met their untimely end, I followed him to Teen Titans… until they turned him into Kid Flash.

I was not pleased with the change. One of the things I loved about Bart was that while he tried to live up to the Flash Legacy, he was doing it his own way. He made Batman's warning an embodiment of the forces of good. He hadn't been drowned in the history of his ancestors. But now he had.

It took me a while, but I eventually came back to Bart. I had to forgive the cheeky bastard, and my life just wasn't the same without him. I bought the two trades and took a look at his new adventures… and I kind of like them (even if the costume is fugly!)

No matter what costume he wears, he will always be Bart Allen.

But I do miss the thought balloons.

Bart stretched out on the couch, pointing his toes and groaning softly as his knee popped. The TV was, for the moment, set on the local news. Bart was paying it no attention until a picture caught his eye, and made him smile.

"-anniversary of the World Without Grown-Ups Incident-" the anchorman was saying. Bart grinned at the TV as he changed the channel to a re-run of Invader Zim, uttering a single word.

"Reset."


	2. Raven

Raven

Author's Note:

I first met Raven through the Teen Titans cartoon. I was (being a major fan girl) aware of her in a kind of, sort of way before the cartoon. I knew there was a character named Raven who had been a Teen Titan, but I'd never been interested in the book.

Then came the cartoon, which brought back the Teen Titans as they were in the 80's. And there was this dark girl who made me stop and stare. She was dryly funny, in her own way, and Beast Boy (my second favorite character on the show) was crazy about her, which made her all the more interesting to me.

Then I started picking up the Teen Titans book (after a period of refusing to believe it existed). And there she was, dark (though a bit less mysterious, as I took the time to look up as much of her back story as I could) and wonderful. She is, at the moment, my third favorite character in the book (Bart and Gar being first and second, respectively).

But Raven is definatly waaaay cool.

She sat atop the tower, looking down into the bay. They'd told her that it'd turned to blood, but it looked clean now. Not that she doubted them one bit. She had been very close to bringing about the end of the world… again… and she knew it. All because of that disgusting little child.

Child….

She looked down at her hand. She looked like a child again. She felt like one too, like everything was going to break through all at one. It was a feeling she didn't like. All her life, she'd been battling her own emotions, and now they kept trying to bubble to the surface again. It hurt.


	3. Robin

_A/N: I've been aware of Robin most of my life. I watched the old Batman TV Show, then the more serious cartoon from the 90's, and occasionally I read the comics. I knew that in theory there had been a couple of Robins, and that the one I knew best was now Nightwing. I was aware that one of them had died. _

_For years, Tim Drake was just a name to me._

_I only **really** met Tim when I picked up JLA: World Without Grown-ups. He was… interesting. And he remained interesting as I read about him in Young Justice. I grew to like Tim. He struck me as being **worthy** of being Robin._

_After all, **he figured it out.** He's the smartest of the lot. He's the **normal** Titan._

Tim found himself just _watching_ them. It was a habit he'd picked up from Bruce. He was analyzing their strengths and weaknesses. Gar and Bart were reinacting the Black Knight scene.

It made Tim grin.


	4. Speedy

_A/N: Kevin Smith's Green Arrow was the best resurrection **EVER**. It is, in fact, the only one I don't bitch about._

_That was where I first met Mia._

_Admittedly, I never thought she'd be the new Speedy. She's come a long way from being a teenage hooker._

_I look forward to seeing how far she goes._

_**Thunk!**_

No. Close, but no.

_**Thunk!**_

Almost. Almost wouldn't do. Almost was the line between life and death, where death won.

_**Thunk!**_

Perfect. That's what she needed to be. Otherwise people died.

_**Thunk!**_


	5. Beast Boy

_A/N: I like Beast Boy. He's cute, and funny, and just angsty enough to satisfy me. I am a **huge** BB/Raven fan. He balances her perfectly._

_LOOK! An Author's Note that's actually shorter than the drabble!_

* * *

Garfield Logan loved looking down on the city in the early morning. It was like looking at a toy, all those little lives rushing about like ants in the hill. This was a city that never slept. This was _his_ city. A million lives ran through it every day, like a million plays. And his job was to protect them all. 


	6. Cyborg

_A/N: Cyborg was just a name to me for a long time. I knew he existed that he was a Titan. But he was just **there**, like so many other b-list characters in team books._

_Then came the cartoon, and my interest in the comic (see my notes on Kid Flash for more information). And there he was. One of the most human Titans. The Tin Man with a heart._

* * *

Sometimes, they made him feel old. Of course, for Cyborg, age was just a state of mind. He hadn't actually aged since The Accident. He was, physically, unchanging. Unless you counted the upgrades.

But still, watching these new Titans made him feel old.


	7. Starfire

_A/N: I didn't like Starfire when I met her (during the Sins of Youth crossover), but I've warmed to her over time. I suppose you could say she's grown on me… like a fungus._

* * *

It was a lovely garden. Everyone said so. But it did not quite fill the empty space left by her long destroyed home. There was nothing that could fill that gaping hole in her heart. 


	8. SuperBoy

_A/N: I have a copy of Super Boy's first appearance. Cheeky little monkey. He hasn't changed much since then. Someday, someone's going to do something really definitive with him. I look forward to that day._

_The first person to correctly guess what song Bart is playing gets to request a drabble from me._

* * *

"BART! If you keep playing that Weird Al song, I'm gonna BREAK your CD collection!" 


	9. Wonder Girl

_A/N: I'd never heard of the current Wonder Girl until her first appearance in Young Justice. I was interested in her the way I was interested in any female superheroes. She made a nice addition to the team… though I must admit I liked Secret and Arrowette better._

* * *

"Conner," she says to herself, tasting the name. She things about it, and his old name. She likes it. 


	10. Brother Blood

_A/N: Brother Blood… Sebastian. He's one creepy kid. In many ways, he's the perfect villain for the Teen Titans. I wanna hug him and squeeze him and call him George._

* * *

"Mine…" he whispered, stroking the side of Raven's face. She shuddered and tried to move away, but she couldn't. She was Sebastian's, body and soul… someone who would never leave him. 


	11. Deathstroak

_A/N: I believe Deathstroke the Terminator is the psychic twin of Marvel Comics' Deadpool. They're both in the same line of work, they both have the last name Wilson (and their first names, Slade and Wade (yes I know that was his brother's name), are disturbingly similar), they both gained phenomenal powers thanks to government experimentation…_

_Yes, I **am** insane, thank you for noticing!_

* * *

A mile is not too far away.

Beneath his mask, Slade Wilson smiled and took aim.


	12. Ravager

_A/N: DC Comics is very good with Legacies. Just look at the Teen Titans. Four (five if you insist on counting Super Boy) of the current members are the second or third people to bear their code names. This holds true with Villains as well. Rose is the third member of the Wilson family to be the Ravager, and the second child of Slade's to claim the name._

_Poor Rose. Sometimes legacies are nasty things._

* * *

No no no no no! She had to get it dead center! She had to get it just right, or Daddy would be so disappointed. She _had_ to be perfect. She had to be _better_ than perfect!

For Daddy…


	13. Zookeeper

_A/N: We've come to the end of the line, folks (unless the drabble bug bites me again). I'll be leaving you all with a little bit about the Zookeeper, from the Beast Boys and Girls arch._

_Now **here** is an irredeemable bastard if ever I saw one. And you just **know** he'll be back, too. Rather reminds me of Anton Sevarius from **Gargoyles.**_

* * *

Nobody understood real genius. They were always going on about helping the innocent and being humane.

Bah.

That never got anyone anywhere.


End file.
